Clever boy
by asian fusion-tike
Summary: Christmas themed one-shot...A little hide and seek between Mike and Hopper... (Mileven one-shot). K plus just to be sure...


**Yeah, yeah I know I'm late… Still, please enjoy! ^_^**

They had argued so much that night! Hopper just wouldn't let El go to the Christmas gathering they had planned. Everyone would be there, even Max! Why couldn't she? After a lot of shouting and screaming and complaining and begging (she had figured out that this last resort often could wake his soft side up) he agreed on taking her there. And then the real craziness had started.

It must have been almost an hour since Hopper and El had arrived at the Wheeler's house. All the kids were at the basement playing as usual, but every now and then they would hear Mike's mom argue with Hopper. He was acting like crazy. He would go up and down the whole house, checking every room, every possible corridor, he even interrupted their game twice.

"Are you looking for something, Hopper? I can help, if you want! That way mum will stop freaking out every time you open up the whole house" Mike offered trying to suppress the little grin.

El was looking at Hopper like he had lost his mind, so did all the other kids.

"Hey, Hopper, you ruining the game, man!" shouted Dustin but Hopper ignored him.

"What's up with you?" El asked confused, only to herself. Mike didn't answer. Mike already knew. And it made it three times funnier…

After another hour of intense investigation Hopper gave up. El approached him and took his hand.

"No one followed us. No one knows I'm here. Why do you worry so much? You're making everyone uncomfortable".

Hopper smiled at the last word. Last week's new word. She remembered it perfectly. As always. He could sense her steady look on him and he took a deep breath.

"It's nothing, kid. Go have fun. I'm gonna head outside to take some fresh air".

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. After all I've checked the whole house. Everything is just great".

"Okay" she said unsure, but nevertheless she headed back to the basement.

He needed some serious air and a cigarette. Or two, or three…

When El returned at the basement everyone was gone except from Mike. A little smile appeared on her face.

"Where is everyone?" she said looking around and Mike shrugged.

"They went for Cheetos and juices. Dustin and Lucas could carry them on their own but Will insisted on going with them and so did Max. What can I say…"

"Okay..."

"Well, since we're alone I wanna show you something" he extended his hand and she caught it immediately. He leaded her into the fortress. They sat there in silence, El waiting for an explanation.

"So…?" she asked eventually.

"Well, you've probably noticed that Hopper has been acting a little bit weird tonight".

"Tell me something new…" she rolled her eyes. "Wait a minute… You know why? Is something wrong?"

"No, no everything is fine. But you're right. I know why he's acting like that. You see…" he said and took one of her hands in his "Hopper is afraid of something".

"What is it?" she asked concerned.

"Well, it's a little plant and it's called Mistletoe".

"Is it deadly?"

"Not at all… It's a really nice plant, which you can often see on Christmas".

"Then why is he afraid of it?"

"Because… Story says… When people stand under the mistletoe, they kiss" he explained still playing with her hands. He felt her eyes widen a little and his eyes found hers.

"Okay… But there is no mistletoe in the house or else he would have found it?" she kind of asked half disappointed half confused.

"Well… About that…" he said and his eyes looked up.

There, on the top of the fortress, was glued something that looked like leaves and red little circles.

"Is that…?" she asked and he nodded smiling.

Realization hit her right after. A grin appeared on her face and then the most beautiful giggle came out of her mouth. Her hand found her mouth and for a while they both couldn't stop laughing. And there was it… That look. That look that made her feel shivers down her spine. That look that made him forget about everything and everyone else in the world.

They leaned forward slowly and their lips connected immediately. Time stopped and everything seemed right and then the most magical thing happened. Their lips parted a little bit, but they didn't pull apart. Mike's lips found hers again, this time a little bit more pressing, moving a little bit faster, making her feel a little bit like she was in heaven. She didn't know how much time had passed, but she felt she was out of breath. That's when they pulled apart and Mike's hand found her cheek, foreheads touching.

"Merry Christmas, El".

"Merry Christmas, Mike".

"I'm going to kill you both!" Nancy's voice interrupted them and Mike looked at her rolling his eyes. "Or better… HE is going to kill you, if he finds out".

"Isn't it why I have the best sister in the world?" he teased her helping El get out of the fortress, seconds before Hopper stormed in the room.

"What's going on here?" he asked noticing it was just the three of them.

"Oh, I was asking Nancy, if I could pass another day, so I can ask her some things… You know… Girl stuff…" El opted to say and Hopper took a step back. Girl stuff… Not good at that….

"Yeah, If you don't have a problem, Mr. Hopper" Nancy quickly stepped in and Mike approached.

"I'd advise you to say yes… Girl stuff is… Weird" he whispered in his ear and Hopper nodded frantically.

"Yeah, yeah… Nancy only though!" he pointed out, but it was too late. Everyone was out of the room and Mrs. Wheeler was still complaining for another open door. The woman had no right to complain! He was only trying to protect his daughter!

Right?


End file.
